The Kiss on Venus
by CMS521
Summary: Chuck gets blue poisoning and looses both of his arms. Herc and him deal with the aftermath, and how it changes their relationship.
1. Chapter 1

I haven't seen enough of this pairing, so I decided to make my own. Also, this work is inspired by Venus ni Seppun manga by Sadahiro Mika that you can find on . Check it out! While I did base a lot of the story off of it, I think Herc and Chuck's personalities change the story a lot.

R&R

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Her was standing in the control room, listening to his son and boss argue about what to do with the situation. Herc was full of nervous energy, his son was at the bottom of the ocean and had a 1% chance of living. The only thing he could hope for was that Chuck would get into an escape pod in time to still make it out alive.

Meanwhile, in the Striker Eureka, Chuck was being shoved into an escape pod. He had tried to argue and stay, but it was no use. The door to the pod closed and locked. Before long, the pod ejected. He was safe, except, one of the kaiju, which they had killed earlier was in Chuck's way as he surfaced. His pod shot though the enormous body, traveling towards the surface, but Chuck, dazed by the impact knew something was wrong. He looked quickly around him to find a neon blue eating through the pod walls. He couldn't get out or he would drown, but if he stayed in the pod, he would get blue poisoning. Chuck hadn't made a decision before he passed out.

Herc heard the confirmation of the escape pod his son was in being ejected. He let go the breath he had been holding. Before long he boarded one of the helicopters that were going to find all the pods from the Jaegers. On their way there, Herc heard some commotion on the intercoms. One of the pods had been poisoned by the kaiju. Herc sighed. Nothing could ever be easy. He only hoped that it wasn't his baby boy.

The teams had to wait to get special equipment to grab the poisoned escape pod. Her held his breath as he saw Mako and Raleigh reunited. He then realized this meant that his son was the one in the pod. Things didn't look too good for his son. Not much could be done for a person poisoned by a kaiju.

Herc watched from afar, knowing it would be bad to get poisoned himself, but he never let his son out of his sight. The medical team wheeled Chuck into a special room, once they were back at the base. Her sat outside, watching everything through a window. One of the doctors came out of the door to Herc's right.

"Sir," he said to get Herc's attention. Her looked over at the doctor. "The poisoning is extensive in both the left and right forearms. There is really only one way to save your son's life: by cutting off his arms."

Herc sighed. He knew something like this had to happen to keep his son alive, but being faced with the reality of it was more stressful than he had thought it would have been. "Well," he responded, "why are you talking to me and not starting the procedure?"

The doctor cringed at Herc's sharp tone. "We thought you should know before it happens." Herc looked at the doctor, then sat back down to watch his son thought the window.

The doctor went back, and they started.

Her knew that Chuck's life would never be the same. Once blue poisoning was in Chuck's system, Chuck's cells would have absorbed the chemical, changing his DNA. Although the harmful and life threatening poison would be taken care of with the loss of his arms, the new DNA Chuck had would mess with technology, so any advanced prosthetics that might have worked well would be entirely useless

Herc watched the procedure, he didn't want his son alone through all of this, even if Chuck didn't know he was there. Once Chuck stabilized, Herc would move into the room to sit with him until Chuck could be dismissed from medical.

The process took a lot longer tan it should have, mostly because technology couldn't be used during the surgery. Both arms were cut off about around Chuck's mid-chest, leaving him less than 1/3 of his upper arm and shoulder.

When the doctors were done, they wrapped the arms and let Herc in. Herc pulled the uncomfortable chair from the corner to the bedside and looked at Chuck's face for the first time since the surgery had started. Herc saw Chuck's young features and wished Chuck had had a normal life, wished Chuck wouldn't have to deal with living without his arms.

Then Herc realized, Chuck's personality would make it exceptionally difficult to deal with this major change. Her fell asleep next to the bed thinking about all the accommodations that would have to be made for Chuck and how much Chuck would hat the ALL.


	2. Chapter 2

Chuck woke up to a dull ache in both his arms. He groaned as he became more aware, coming up from the blackness he was in earlier. Chuck's eyes slid open, resting on the white wall in front of him. The familiarity of the room shocked him further awake. If Chuck woke up in the med rooms, that meant something really bad must have happened. He tried to sit up, only to find that his arms weren't working the way they should. He looked over to his left to find the bed sheet. There was no sign of his hand.

Chuck's heart began to pump faster. This couldn't be what he thought it was. He quickly looked to his right to find the same case.

Herc was reading through some paperwork when he heard the machines in the room begin to go haywire. He looked up from his work to find Chuck wide eyed and struggling to sit up. A few moments later, several nurses rushed into the room. They tried to calm Chuck down, but they only made him more agitated. Several more nurses had to come in to hold him still as Chuck began kicking his legs in every direction. The nurse who had come in first quickly sedated him, knocking him out within moments.

All the commotion quieted, and most of the nurses left, while a few made sure all the machines were still fine.

Herc sighed, head in his hands. This was going to be a long process.

* * *

><p>Herc watched Chuck's eyes open a few hours later. The sedative was just wearing off, and Chuck would still be relatively calm for a few hours. Chuck turned his head towards Her, smiling when he saw his father next to him. Herc reached for Chuck's shoulder, thinking about how sappy the whole situation was.<p>

"How ya feelin', boy?" he asked with less bite than he normally did. Chuck looked confused for a moment, but then his eyes widened. He turned his head from Herc's face to look down at his body. His face paled when he realized for the second time the state of his body. Herc took his hands off of Chuck's shoulder to put it under his chin and pull his gaze to his again.

When their eyes me, Herc saw rare tears beginning to form in Chuck's eyes. The sedative must have let down Chuck's defenses quite a bit for Herc to see him cry right now. For Herc, Chuck turned into his young son who was hurt and needed his daddy to comfort him.

Herc stood from his chair, helped move Chuck over in his bed and got in so he could hold his boy.

Chuck's face dropped onto Herc's chest as Herc wrapped his arms around his now sobbing boy. Herc carefully stroked Chuck's shoulders, planting kisses into his hair as he murmured reassurances he was positive the boy would not remember, or would be embarrassed to remember.

Slowly Chuck calmed down; Herc was sure it was the sedative playing with his emotions.

Chuck fell asleep to the sound of his dad's heart beat, steady and sure in his ear.


End file.
